


Regret

by ActualWritesThings



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualWritesThings/pseuds/ActualWritesThings
Summary: Two clone commandos look back at their lives and the choices they made.





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/gifts).



> Prompted by [Kris,](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/) who asked "‘ hey, i’ve got you. it’s okay. ’

Sniff was still mostly awake when Scratch jerked upright, the motion violent enough to send his husband tumbling out of the bunk and onto the floor with a thunk. Sniff sighs, but gets out of bed as well, pulling the blanket off the bed as he does. The metal of the floor’s freezing, and they’re not even on an ice planet this time. It’s just that the rebellion sometimes lets maintenance fall to the wayside as it scrabbles to continue the fight against the Empire. It’s easier to believe that than to believe they’re getting cold easier now that they’re older.

Scratch is staring at his hands, eyes wide and breath coming in heavy pants.

“Hey, it’s ok, I’ve got you,” Sniff drapes the blanket over Scratch, wrapping himself around him as well. “Talk to me riduur.”

“How can they trust us?” Oh, ok. That was not the line of questioning Sniff was expecting. “How can they trust us after everything we did? Sniff, we spent _years_ working for the Empire-”

“We left,” Sniff says simply, cutting Scratch off, trying to cut off this entire train of thought.

“Not soon enough. We-”

“We did what we thought was right,” Sniff interrupts again, even as he knows it’s a lie. They all had their doubts, had them since the Republic fell. Just- none of them voiced it. “Cyare, what else were we supposed to do?”

“We could have left earlier or-”

“Or we could have been killed.” Their leash was tighter than most clones; commandos were too valuable for the Empire to squander quite as easily. “We’re out now, we’re fighting back. Focus on that.”

Scratch nods, leaning against Sniff’s shoulder. “We’ll make them pay,” he says and some of his normal confidence is finally coming back to him. “For everything.”

“Yeah,” Sniff agrees, wrapping his arm around Scratch. “We will.”


End file.
